


Maze

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, excessive cum, minotaur roadhog, satyr junkrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: Jamison has been informed of a treasure in a cave, however what he stumbles upon isn't exactly what he was hoping for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story more or less came around due to a discord chat I'm a part of. We began talking about monster RoadRat and lo and behold this happens.

It had started as a dare. A prank. Nothing more, nothing less. After all what kind of games could a Satyr with a gimpy leg play with the rest of his herd? Jamison made do with what he could with a bum right leg that was never strong enough to support the rest of him without assistance. Even if his good left leg was strong and he could still climb and jump like the rest, he was still a bit of a runt, and outcast, compared to his siblings.

Not only that, but he’d been born without a full right arm as well. Many wondered why his mother hadn’t simply thrown him into the lake when he’d been born gimpy and missing an arm; but she had her reasons. Maybe it was because she hadn’t been able to have a child before he happened. Perhaps he was a gift from the Gods to her, to test if she could love a baby even if it was missing so much.

When she did, the Gods seen it fit to gift her with another child not too long after. This one healthy, with all his hoofs and arms, who could jump and prance around his older brother as soon as his legs were strong enough. Was Jamison jealous of his brothers limbs? Not at all. Because he finally had someone to play with who wouldn’t scorn him as much as the rest of the herd had done.

So when his brother, much older now, whispered in his long ear about finding something secret and mysterious, and it was perfect for him to explore, well! How could he refuse the offer to partake in some kind of fun?

“There’s treasure!” his little brother whispered as he stood at the mouth of a cave that had long stalactites, and high stalagmites at the entrance way. There were bones scattered around too, not many, but just enough so a more sensible minded person, or Satyr, would hesitate upon entering.

“Treasure?” Jamison asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Yeah! You’ve just gotta make it through to the end. I dare you to do it!”

“Alright fine! I will! I’ll show you, ‘n I’ll get that treasure too!”

It seemed so simple. And Jamison had felt so desperate to do something that his brother would be impressed by so, despite a niggling feeling at the back of his head that made his tail twitch back and forth, he hobbled down into the mouth of the cave, past the stalactites and stalagmites. Into the depths he went, his goat-like eyes unaccustomed to the darkness at all.

He tripped and slipped over rocks and he rolled, braying and shouting as he fell, his horns clattering against the stone flooring until he finally came to a crumpled heap. Everything ached, everything hurt, and he uttered out a strained groan before pushing himself back up. Turning around, Jamison looked back up the way he’d fallen and even if he was as skilled as he could be with one bad leg, he wouldn’t be able to scale that exit way.

The rocks were too slippery and steep. This may have been a bad idea, just maybe, even if it had just been a dare.

Ears lowering, tail twitching nervously, Jamison turned around and jumped back a little since it was only now he realized that his place was illuminated. Not only were there some glowing mushrooms along the floor, but there were torches. And the cave with the rocky, natural stones had given way to man made bricks.

The floor, walls, and ceiling were all bricks. Chains hung from the walls here and there, and there were definite groove marks against the top of the ceiling bricks. Something had scarred it. Something big, and quite possibly still down here which made Jamison’s heart beat faster within his chin chest.

“Right, right...” He mumbled to himself. “If there’s an entrance. There’s an exit.” 

Made perfect sense. So, pressing a hand against one of the walls to steady himself, Jamison began his quest into the cave of bricks. He made some progress, best he could, until he came to a stop. An intersection; the bricks broke off in separate paths. Each one looking the same as the other.

A maze. He was in a maze.

The realization that he was in a maze wasn’t the only thing that made him tremble with worry. Because he suddenly heard, and felt, movement. Heavy footprints making their way through the maze. The owner of the footsteps sounded heavy, and large, and far bigger than Jamison was who was surprisingly tall despite his handicaps. 

This had him turn right at the intersection and hurried along, trying to gain speed, but no matter how fast he went it felt as though the footsteps of his fellow maze runner was just immediately behind him. And the stench; my God. The smell in this maze was a mix of musk, death, and sweat. It had his nose twitch and his ears lay flat against his head as he again made another right, hopping over a bit of brick which had fallen loose thanks to a tree branch growing through the ceiling.

How far underground was he? Yet the air, despite clogged with all these scents, seemed fresh enough. It still seemed thick enough to choke on, and that musk was steadily growing more alluring the longer he was subjected to it. His tail trembled, as did the rest of him, as he continued hurrying along the stone floors turning this way, and that, when reaching a turn and sometimes having to double back completely when hitting a dead end. The dead end stared at him, as did a fairly large boulder that had somehow been rolled here by someone.

It was only after hitting his fourth dead end did Jamison finally come to a stop, and exhaled a deep, annoyed breath. “Gargh!” he yelled, and head butted right into the wall, his horns connecting with the brick. Thankfully his skull was thick, so the hit did nothing to make him dizzy; he was dizzy enough already from that thick musky scent in the air. He slid against the wall, down onto the floor, where he sat in frustration.

And that’s when it found him.

He all but blocked the exit out of the dead end entirely for he was that massive. Huge horns erupted from the top of his head, creating grooves against the brick ceiling as he’d walk along. His hair, and fur for that matter, was patchy white and black. He was a Minotaur; Half bull half man and while normally the head was that of a bull this one hadn’t been gifted that way. He had a human face with a strong jaw, cold piercing eyes, and a thick flat nose that had a ring hanging from it. 

Fur travelled down his front, like chest hair would on a human, only it was much thicker and darker. A huge stomach overlapped over his waist and beneath it, was his legs. Wide and spread apart, covered in thick black and white fur, hooves as black as coal as well. 

His dick was also clearly visible and Jamison couldn’t deny that he was staring at it. Since not only was it on full display but it was fully erect, and clearly dripping fluid upon the floor. It stunk heavily of musk and suddenly it made sense to Jamison why everywhere he’d gone it had smelt so strongly. He’d been leaking all over the floor of this maze.

Jamison pressed his back up against the wall closer still, eyes wide as he finally took in the rest of the creature. He’d never seen anything like him before. He knew of Minotaurs, but never saw one before. A part of him thought they were nothing but stories although Satyrs themselves were considered nothing but story fodder for some people out there. Most would go their whole lives without seeing a Satyr after all.

“Welcome to the maze.” The Minotaur spoke and his voice was so deep and rich Jamison felt himself tremble with anticipation with those words alone.

“T... thanks...” Jamison replied quietly, his voice trembling as he drew himself further into himself. The smells coming off of this monster of myth and legend was clouding his mind, much like when a young doe of his kind would reach her season. But this, this felt ten times more powerful than the urge to attempt to show off what strength and stamina he had to get just a small, polite smile from a female.

He was in rut. He had to be. No other excuse for it. 

“Name’s Mako.” the Minotaur at least had the decency to introduce himself, as his heavy hoofed feet brought him closer, and closer to the Satyr who remained sat on the floor. His long, bull like tail was swishing back and forth as those large horns of his continued to catch on the ceiling, at least until he lowered his head suddenly to get a better look at the new addition to the maze. He exhaled a puff of air, snorting as he did, before inhaling.

He could smell the outside world on the Satyr. Grass. Trees. Plants. Fresh wind. But he smelt young, he could all but hear the blood rushing through his veins and a heard a heartbeat far younger than his own. Not only that, he could smell the others anticipation and, dare he imagine it, arousal all from the smell of himself. Quite a feeling, knowing you’d aroused someone you just met by your smell alone.

“You got a name?” Mako asked, so close he could make out the blond strands of fur that covered the Satyr’s lower half. It matched the colour of his hair, though it was patchy for some reason and missing in chunks that even his horns couldn’t hide properly. 

“Jamison.” He answered swiftly, all but obediently without a second thought. “It... Jamison.”

They were close now, closer than before, and the smell filling the air seemed to block out everything short on sense of smell, sight, and especially touch. Because before Jamison rightly knew what was going on a large hand, the wrist wearing the remains of handcuffs, was pressing itself to his chest and he visibly trembled. It felt like his skin was on fire and the touch of this Minotaur both cooled it down, and made it hotter.

“Jamison.” Mako uttered his name and Jamison felt his ears flop and his whole body feel especially limp. Well, almost every part of him. His arousal was more or less set in stone right now, so fully exposed from where it normally lay dormant beneath his blond, dirty fur. He felt no shame about it either, considering Mako had his arousal on full display and still leaking pre-fluid like a dripping stalactite. 

The hand to his chest shifted, large rough hands grabbing the Satyr and before he could protest (not that he would) he’d been turned around, and pressed against the boulder he’d seen propped against the corner. Jamison immediately lifted his tail, his good foot digging its hoofs into the brick floor as he looked over his shoulder at the Minotaur. Words at this point were useless, while both were creatures gifted with fairly human minds and the power of speech they were mostly animals. It was clear their animal instincts were wanting something and neither were backing away from it.

Mako had dipped down, large hands grasping the fur covered hips of the Satyr and opened his mouth before burying it beneath the trembling tail. His tongue was hot, thick and wet and Jamison felt it shamelessly lick against his entrance. He brayed, his spine curling a little at the extremely strange but erotic sensation of being licked so feverishly by someone like this. His tongue was coarse too, rough to the touch, and it sent tingles through his body that couldn’t compare to when he would simply touch himself with his single hand.

Jamison lifted his rear as high as he could as he felt Mako’s tongue pull away, but then felt the weight of the others chin as he momentarily rested his head on him. A deep inhale of breath, Mako got a nose full of Jamison’s scent that mixed with the taste of his body that now lingered on his tongue. He shifted suddenly, standing to his full height and Jamison no doubt felt the weight of that impressive gut as it weighed down his lower back like that.

Strong hands yanked his rear backwards but he didn’t need any further incentive as he’d been moving his hips like that either way, and he felt the rounded, warm head of the Minotaur’s erection as it pressed against his entrance. But instead of immediately pushing in, it teased him mercilessly. It ground, it rubbed, and poked at him just enough to get his ears shaking and a soft whimper of want to slip through his lips. Unknown to him there was reason for this, as the pre-fluid dribbling from Mako’s sex was helpful in many ways.

It was like a gift from Aphrodite. It increased the hormonal intoxication in the air, making it almost too hard to breathe through the smell of lust. But it also made the act of mating all the more easier as it lubed up the smaller Satyr’s body in preparation for what was about to come. It also numbed it, just a bit. Minotaurs were, notoriously, huge beasts and the males were gifted and had to have some way to assist their partners when it came to the act of mating.

Only once the entrance was coated in the fluid, and some already starting to dribble down to the floor between Jamison’s legs did he thrust forward. Mako grunted, breathing harshly through his pierced nose as his cock pushed its way into Jamison’s body. The Satyr cried out at the first push, feeling the head push into him before it was followed by the rest of his length. Despite the sting he felt from the stretching, even if it was numbed, he pushed himself backwards, downwards onto the length in a desperate attempt to take him all in. He needed it, he desperately needed to feel this Minotaur’s sex inside him as if his life depended on it.

Oh he was keen. Mako liked that, appreciated that, as his large hands gripped his hips and dug his hooves into the ground. His mouth fell open, his tongue flopping out of his open mouth as he began to pant and unsurprisingly drool. It dribbled down his chin to land on the small of Jamison’s back, which was twitching and convulsing with every thrust from the Minotaur. They hadn’t begun gently either, this was getting down to business all but immediately and already the Minotaur was slamming into him with reckless abandon.

“Aahh, ah...” Jamison was vocal. This wasn’t a surprise to himself for what he lacked in working body parts he made up for in his loud voice and louder actions. His good hand spread and dug his fingers into the rock he was being fucked against, and for the first real time in his life did he wish he had a working second hand so he’d have a better grip of it to keep himself grounded. That, or maybe he’d be able to play with himself at the same time as this was happening. 

He did however squeeze himself around the girth that was filling him, and his mouth fell open and he brayed a shaking cry of pleasure. The heat within him was burning hotter, and hotter, like a fire having kindling thrown into it en masse. Never had he known pleasure of this sort and he almost felt drunk, deliciously so. Jamison turned his head to gaze over his shoulder at the large, heavy set Minotaur whose name he almost couldn’t remember as it felt like his brains were being tossed around by how hard this monster was going.

“More!!” He pleaded desperately as he fought to keep his breath for it felt as though with every hard thrust from Mako his breath was ripped from his lungs. His face was flushed bright red, his long ears were forced back against his head, tail rapidly shaking and trembling despite being pinned against his body by the sheer weight of the Minotaur’s stomach above it. 

His pleads for more was answered. With a sudden pull on his body Jamison lost his grip on the rock and the ground came swiftly up to meet him. He yelped in alarm, but also a bleat of pleasure as his knees hit the ground. His good hand spread against the floor, nails digging desperately as his body was thrust into again, harder, faster at the new position. He could already barely support his upper, and even lower body due to his bad leg and missing arm. But with Mako and his strong hands gripping him like that, lifting his rear up to hold him flush upon his erection, he knew this would work. He rested his head flat on the floor by his hand, the coolness of the bricks counteracting the heat of his body and his sweaty forehead welcomed the temperature.

The reason behind the sudden shift of position became apparent when he felt a swelling sensation slowly building within his ass. His tail stood on end, as did the fur that travelled along his spine. “Ah...!” Jamison arched, a part of him wanting to crawl away from the sensation but a far larger part of him wanting to stay put.

“Mmmmff,” Mako huffed gruffly as he felt his knot swell. He was close now, incredibly so, and he could easily feel it building. It was like a tight, hot spring between his legs. The spring was coiling tighter, and tighter, the heat of it increasing with every rough thrust of his hips into the tight, hot muscles Jamison offered him. Hands gripping tightly, Mako pulled his length back to enable one final, good hard push. His body complied, as did Jamison’s, as he returned into him with one fluid thrust of his hips.

He was down to the hilt all but immediately, and with that came his swollen knot which locked the two hybrids together. Mako felt Jamison tremble around him, heard his desperate moans and cries of pleasure mixed with bleats of a Satyr who was robbed for words. He tilted his head back, horns once more scraping up against the ceiling of the maze, and he exhaled a hot and heavy breath. But when his orgasm finally hit its peak, that spring within him at last springing free, he opened his mouth and bellowed long and loud. The sound bounced off the walls and rung in Jamison’s ears as he felt the length inside him twitch, and finally release.

It was hot and thick and literally pouring into his body. Jamison again arched, face flushed as he pressed it down on the cold floor, mouth falling open and panted as he was filled by the Minotaur’s seed. The sensation was new and alien, but equal parts fulfilling. He mewled obediently as the stench of their mating finally hit his nostrils. Jamison could smell Mako’s sweat, the rich smell of his semen as well easily filled his nose as easily as it was filling his body. He shifted his rear, finding himself very much stuck fast, but found no issue with this.

A large hand suddenly ran down his spine, starting at the base and roughly ran itself up to his head where it gripped the back of his hair. He offered a small, annoyed noise, but it turned into a cry of pleasure as Mako had yet again begun to fuck him. It was a slower pace than the first time, as his cock couldn’t pull out the way it had before on account of the swollen length, but it was just as invigorating no matter how slow they were moving.

“C’mon.” Mako suddenly grunted with purpose, and Jamison was about to ask just what he was so impatient about when a large hand shifted and fingers pressed against his dripping, swollen erection. He cried out, energy suddenly bursting into him again, and ground himself feverishly against the fingers. He was, naturally, hungry for his own release and he wanted it and having Mako reach his climax within him had only brought him closer to his own. “Yes....” exhaled the Minotaur as he squeezed and stroked, as he continued to thrust, watching with hungry eyes as the blond Satyr squeezed around his length and grounded desperately on his fingers.

He only found further satisfaction as he watched Jamison reach his limit. Those long ears trembled and his eyes squeezed shut and he cried out upon his release. His seed, nowhere as plentiful or thick as his own, spilled over his fingers and no doubt stained his own stomach as well as the floor beneath him. A beautiful waste if anything else. He drew his slicked finger to his lips and lapped it up, tasting the Satyr’s cum as well as taking in the smell of it. Maybe a part of his brain memorizing it.

Jamison now felt extremely full, and exhausted. Behind him Mako was now kneeling on the floor, his cock still very much embedded within him and unable to pull out. Yet still he came, still it dribbled out of him, Jamison could feel it. He could also feel it pushing itself against the creases and folds of skin where their bodies met and despite how swollen the Minotaur’s sex, and knot, was some of it was beginning to leak out and dribble through matted fur to stain the stone below.

The smell of it only increased the richness of the musk in the air. It almost felt suffocating, and adding that to Jamison’s exhaustion despite his best efforts he effortlessly fell into a sudden sleep. He couldn’t tell you how long he slept there, or how long the Minotaur was inside him, but when the waking world called him back he felt the throbbing soreness in his ass before anything else became clear. Giving a low whine Jamison rolled onto his back, and shivered as he felt semen all but everywhere. It was on his stomach, between his legs, dripping out of him, and his fur was matted with the stuff.

He jumped when he realized he wasn’t alone. It was still the same dead end where he’d been claimed and taken, he knew this on account of the same boulder in the corner. But there standing in the doorway, dick no longer erect and dripping, was Mako. The Minotaur exhaled, before looking down at him. “Can you walk?”

“Normally.” Jamison answered, shakily getting to his feet as swiftly as he could with so many muscles burning in new ways he never thought possible. 

“Good.”

Jamison stood there, getting his balance right, before he gave a groan. “So I guess there ain’t no treasure down here huh?” he asked.

“Treasure?” Mako asked, curiously.

“Was told there was somethin’ down here. Treasure or somethin’ like it but then... uh.” His pale face blushed deeply as he glanced back at the rock. “...that happened.”

“Yes. That did just happen.” the Minotaur observed, eyes on the Satyr and nothing else. 

“Are... you stuck down here? What do you live on? You’re not gonna eat me now, are you?”

So many questions at once. The Minotaur raised an eyebrow in an unamused way before snorting, and began to turn away. “I am not stuck down here. I’m no chained beast down here to give humanity a sense of safety. I’m here because I want to be.”

“You want to be?”

“I come here by choice. When I’m in rut.” Mako said bluntly. “Never met anyone actually capable of taking me before without... repercussions.” he looked away for a moment, before looking back to the Satyr. “So I come here to wait it out. Only this time, lo and behold I find someone. And not only does he willingly submit to my desires, but he takes my whole length and my seed. You’re stronger than you look.”

“...thanks?” Jamison didn’t know if that was a compliment or not. “I feel sore as anything though.” he pointed out. “Don’t know if I could even walk properly if I’m honest.”

“I’d be shocked if you could.” Mako replied.

“So you know the way out?”

“Of course. Here.” the Minotaur approached the Satyr and easily wrapped a large arm around him, holding him close, to aid him in walking along the maze floor. “I’ll show you the way out.”

“...then what?” Jamison asked.

“Then I leave too. I don’t need this maze for another season now. You milked me dry.”

Jamison again felt his face burn hot with a statement like that. “O-oh.”

They walked in relative silence through the maze, and even if he could still smell the strong scent of the others musk, it didn’t have the same effects as it had mere hours ago. Or at least he hopes it was hours and not days. Mako aided him up some steps, and soon the light of the moon illuminated the world as the two stepped out into it. Crickets and frogs sung their night songs, and Jamison welcomed the cool night air.

His mother was probably in a panic, and his brother too.

“...thank you.” Mako said, finally. 

“Uh. You’re welcome?” Jamison asked, turning to look up at him.

“Can you make it back home from here?”

“Yeah, yeah. Ain’t far. I know the way.”

“Good.”

They stood in silence once more before Jamison pulled away, and began to walk slowly and carefully, making a mental note to stop by somewhere to clean all this... mess off of him before he got home.

“Jamison.”

Hearing Mako call his name he instantly turned to look at him, gripping at a tree to keep himself from toppling over.

“...if it’s. Not too much to ask but. Next season do you think you could. Come by my maze again?”

“Yes.” He answered immediately. “I, uh. Yes. I could. I will.”

The Minotaur offered a smile, his ears lifting slowly; the first movement they’d had all this time they’d been together. Even his tail gave a low flick. “Good. I’ll see you then. When the moon is at its fullest, come here.”

“Full moon. Gotcha.”

As he made his way towards a small lake of water he knew he could wash in, Jamison could already feel himself counting down the days until the next full moon. So he could see the Minotaur again, smell the scent of his arousal, and ultimately be claimed by him all over again.

Honestly, it would probably take until then for his ass to stop hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy well I suppose this is getting a second chapter though there was no good reason WHY it had to have a sequel. Here it is, regardless of its not needing to exist.

He had to admit it, he could not get the Minotaur out of his head. Ever since falling into that maze, and being taken from behind by the towering monster of muscle Jamison could stop thinking about him. The day dreams he used to spend wondering what having two arms would be like we're now full of illicit imaginings of Mako and him, locked in lustful trysts in that maze.

At night he would dream of him. Those large hands touching him gently, warm lips tasting his skin, before all but brutally fucking him into the ground to hear him bleat and moan; all of it ending when Mako would fill him fit to bursting with his hot seed, and fill the air with that bellow that still rung in his ears. 

He awoke each morning with an erection and sticky fur.

That's why it wasn't even a full week before he wandered away from the woods he called home. Out he went into the world, following his nose. Mako, his scent ingrained into his mind now, couldn't be far. If he used that maze every moon it meant he lived close by. If so, he could follow the scent of him. Jamison may lack an arm and a fully working leg, but his nose was good. 

It took half a day for the familiar scent to find his nose. Ears perking forward, tail lifting in earnest, his nose sniffed excitedly as he hurried onwards following the smell. He passed a small stream, across a man made path, and came upon a hillside where the smell was thick in the air.

"Mako?" Jamison called out, gripping a tree to stop himself from falling over. He'd never trekked so far alone before, and he felt tired.

Movement from the undergrowth signaled something there, before a large set of horns emerged from the bushes. It was him. Mako. As tall, muscular, and powerful as he remembered him. Jamison's tail wagged and he smiled widely.

"Jamison?" He looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" This wasn't the maze, and he certainly wasn't in rut again.

"Hehe!" The Satyr giggled, ears wiggling happily. "Found you I did, all with me own nose!" Jamison declared proudly, puffing his chest out.

Mako stepped out from the bushes, bringing with him a basket full of fish freshly caught. Or stollen. Who knew, who cared? He offered a small smile. "You did. Impressive."

The satyr smiled still, before glancing downwards. His face flushed a little. "I wanted to see you. Not just, you know..."

Oh dear. Mako approached the young male, reached his free hand out and wrapped it around his middle. He fought hard not to think back to the maze, how the Satyrs body had tasted, then felt around his length. It had just been... convenient, right? He certainly hadn't thought about the blond Satyr, not at all. "Come. I'll show you my home."

His home was just around the hillside. An abandoned home long since emptied by humans. The floor was covered in dirt and some plants growing through the floorboards. Grooves, like those in the maze, were along the walls and ceiling. Jamison took a moment to take in the sight, and smell of it. The whole place smelled of Mako, and he liked it. There was nothing else here, besides a few cracked pots and baskets. But it was more than what his family had, which was nothing material at all.

"Hungry?" Mako asked, lifting a fish from the basket.

"Hmm!" Jamison soon had the fish in his hands and was ripping into it with his teeth much like Mako was.

The meal was relatively silent until Mako burped loudly. Jamison burst into a fit of giggles before he burped too, even louder than Mako. "Show off." Mako grinned toothily. His smile eased, before he frowned. "...Did you travel far?"

"Half a day," Jamison replied. "Never been so far from home."

"...for me?" The Minotaur asked.

"Why else?" The Satyr replied.

Mako fell silent. He hadn't exactly had a lot of positive interactions in his life. Someone like Jamison seeking him out, like this, it was strange.

"What're those?" Jamison asked, pointing to the cuff around both of Mako's wrists.

"...cuffs."

"What are those for?"

Mako blinked. Didn't he know about enslavement? He was almost jealous. "I was a slave. When I was born... my parents saw me as a curse. So I was sold. I was owned and did work for humans. Because I was big, and powerful." He was shocked by his own admittance, to spill his life so easily to the Satyr... he'd never done so before, probably because nobody had asked him before.

"I hate humans." Jamison said with a frown. "They're awful."

"They are." Mako agreed. "...wish I wasn't half one."

Jamison smiled. "I like all your parts."

He was sure he was blushing at the compliment, and his long ears folded back shyly. "Thanks." He passed a moment. "Speaking of parts... what happened to yours?"

Looking down at his half an arm and leg, Jamison blinked. "Wish I could say a lion ate me arm, or an elephant crushed my leg but truth is I was born like this." Jamison smiled. "Ma claimed she'd give anything for a baby, that she'd love it. She got me. Half me limbs gone or broken but she loved me with all she had 'n more."

"You're very lucky."

"Guess so. Met you, didn't I?" Jamison boldly asked. Was he flirting? Flirting with the monster who'd claimed him, taken his virginity, and left him with his ass pumped full with his seed? Why yes, yes he was. He hoped he was good at it.

Again Mako felt his face flush. This young puck, talking like this. He didn't know how to really respond to it. "You did." He settled on agreeing with him. "And what a meeting."

"I keep thinking about it." Jamison fully admitted, without shame. "How good you felt inside me."

"..."

"Never had anyone want me like that, your smell was like wine and I can't say no to either." The Satyr continued, looking down at his hoofed feet. "It was just... amazing. And I was afraid you'd think twice, before next season, or find some lady who could take you, or you realise how... pathetic I am, with my bad leg and missing arm. Just wanted to see you again, to remember you're real and not some fantasy I made up in my head, or-"

Mako was suddenly on top of him. Jamison gasped at how quickly the other had moved, effortlessly pinning him to the straw covered floor. Wide orange eyes gazed up at dark brown ones, his long ears perked upward in a curious gesture. Mako pressed a large hand to the Satyr's cheek, caressing it gently. "I'm real." He said, firmly. "This is all real. I'll prove it to you."

Jamison was about to ask how but he felt how a second later. Mako had spread his thin legs easily, and was grinding his slowly hardening cock against his own. He trembled against the floor, mouth falling open on a surprised gasp of pleasure, and weakly ground back against the length that felt as if it dwarfed his own. And to think, he'd taken him all the way down to the base. He flushed redder still at the memory. His good hand reached up and clung against Mako's forearm as his legs pressed in against his hips. "More!" He brayed, shamelessly needy. "Harder!"

"Needy little thing... not even in season..." Mako chuckled, feeling the Satyr rub himself quickly as he could against his cock. By now it was at its fullest length, and dripping his pre-fluid down its own length already coating Jamison's sex with it. The sounds of their bodies rubbing together was far different to the sounds last time, a different position, it was exciting. His belly also pressed Jamison down, poor thing most likely could hardly move, not that he was complaining.

He grounded himself down against Jamison's body, feeling the heat beginning to warm within him. Breathing deeply, he caught the Satyr's good hoof in his right hand, giving it a squeeze. "Open your mouth, stick out your tongue." He urged.

"Haa..." Jamison did as told, mouth open, tongue out.

The Minotaur shifted, moving from kneeling between his legs to standing over him. Jamison had a full view now of what the bull man was packing; his balls were half submerged in thick fur, his erection thick and dripping, what a sight. And then the head was pressing against his tongue and he tasted the salty, musky taste of his pre-fluid. Jamison wrapped his lips around the swollen head and immediately began to suckle, his good hand grasping at the girth tightly as Mako gave off a hot, heavy moan.

The pre-fluid dribbled against his eager tongue, smeared against his lips, and some slid down his throat. It tasted so different to anything Jamison had tasted before, even if the smell of it was erotically arousing and familiar. He bobbed his head upwards along the shaft, desperate for the taste and the length, bemoaning the fact he only had one hand to grab at it with, incapable of pleasuring himself during the same instance. Just like last time. Offering up a muffled whine of both anticipation and frustration, the Satyr then splutters.

He splutters because he’s never done something like this. He’s never had a length as big, or thick, like this touch his lips before much less force its way down into his throat which is exactly what Mako was doing. Clearly overcome with his desperate need for further release, he was fucking his throat. It brought tears to Jamison’s eyes and he was certain his nose was running, and he spluttered again.

The pleasure Mako was feeling was, to put it bluntly, wonderful. It brought him back to the memory of the sensation of the Satyrs tight ass squeezing itself around his girth as he’d properly topped, and claimed him in that maze. His nose flared and he snorted loudly, the hand gripping Jamison’s head tightening as he continued to thrust his hips forward, and used his hand to keep the Satyr's head in time with the rocking of his hips. But as pleasured as he was he could hear the other, and almost feel his unease so despite his greater want of release he let go, slowly sliding himself free of the others mouth.

He frowned, looking down at the other, Jamison’s face was red and he had drool with a mix of pre-cum dribbling down from his mouth as well as snot and tears from his nose. What a mess. Reaching down, he gently holds the Satyr’s jaw, tilting his head. “My turn.” is all he says, before pushing the young half man half goat backwards with full force down onto his back.

He bleats out as his world turns on its head but does so even louder when he feels the other’s mouth close over his erection which, up until now, had been totally ignored. Jamison rolls his eyes backwards into his head and moans loudly at the feeling, how hot, warm, and wet it felt. The small threat of sharp teeth, the feel of lips pressing against his fur and skin. Mako moaned around the taste of the others sex, salty, smelt of musk and he could already taste his precum. With movements that could only have been achieved after many attempts at doing this act, Mako bobs his head. He begins slowly, then quickly moves faster, breathing in his scent and tasting his wonderful taste. And the sounds the Satyr made, good Lord, it was melodious. He hitched his voice highly, squeaking, his body squirming and rocking beneath the heat of his mouth and tongue.

He only had one good hand and with it, Jamison didn’t know what to do. He first, frantically, grabbed at one of the horns of the Minotaur as it sucked him off but his trembling hand soon grabbed at the back of Mako’s head. Then it shifted once again, fingers pushing their way into his own open mouth as he whimpered and trembled, eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure that rocked through him. Never had he felt such things. His own hand was so weak compared to this eruption of sensations coursing through his body, much like the night in which Mako had claimed him. Only this felt so, so much more.

It didn’t take too long for him to reach his climax, not at all really. He didn’t even feel any embarrassment or shame when he felt the hot knot within his groin finally release itself. Only thing he knew was that it felt amazing, and his spine arched beautifully as he came, his seed spilling out into Mako’s waiting mouth. At that prompting, he swallowed willingly. In comparison to his own release it was like a trickle in the place of an eruption. But he swallows it, taking the taste and the smell. He offered a deep, low rumble of approval before he pulled back, slowly licking his lips as he did.

“Nice.” Mako cooed, wiping his lips against his forearm before he knelt down over the collapsed Satyr, lifting his tail as he did. “You’re brave for trying. I’ll give you that much.”

“Hmmf, well,” Jamison pouted, his long ears flicking a little. “I can take ya down there, right?”

“You can.” he added in what may well be affectionate, but it still sounded gruff. “Which... like I said, is very impressive for someone your size.”

“Oi,” the Satyr frowned. “I ain’t no tiny welp I’m almost big as you are!”

“Not as thick though.” Mako countered. “Or muscular. Or hefty.”

His cheeks tinted a faint shade of red at hearing those words, since they were only kind reminders of the others sex and how wonderful it had felt the last time he’d had it inside of him. Jamison sat up a bit, his tail beginning to quickly wiggle in anticipation, as he pressed his hand to the Minotaur’s impressive stomach. “Wanna remind me how ‘hefty’ you really are down there?” he asked. “I wanna know, ‘n you didn’t get to really finish before...”

A low laugh rippled out of the Minotaur that sent shock waves through Jamison’s body, and he felt his sex twinge excitedly despite having just released not too long ago. He leaned in and knuckled his face against Mako’s stomach for a moment before he turned as quickly as he could and bent forward. Good and bad arm each supported him as his knees dug into the ground, for there was no rock to balance himself against here. His tail ceased its wild wriggling and stood up straight as it could as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Minotaur, and even went so far to sway his rear at him. 

Mako was, to put it bluntly, rock hard in seconds flat. He’d never admit that he’d thought of the younger monster. That he’d had touched himself at the memory of the sounds the other made, or how he’d felt. That was sentimentality and Minotaurs had no place in their minds for such thoughts or ideas. He offers a grunt, his only possible warning, before he’s bending down behind the Satyr to do as he’d done the first time. That was to lick at him, preparing him further, getting another taste of his body and to hear that melodious sounds from Jamison as he touched him. And this time, he did shift a hand to reach between the front of Jamison’s legs to touch and tug at his erection.

Only once he knew the other was prepared, and wet, did he mount him. Like last time he slides his cock along the underside, rubbing it up and along the wet entrance before pressing his already leaking head right up against it. He rubbed, probed, teased to pleasure and numb as Jamison moaned hungrily for the touch and pushed himself backwards against the head. But his slender hips were grabbed and he was forced to remain still, which had him whine louder still as he was poked at. His words were fully lost now, for both of them, but he was very near ready to plead desperately before he felt the thick, solid head finally push itself into his body.

Throwing his head back Jamison moaned, his one good hand digging its nails into the ground, his stump of an arm pressing itself as close to the ground as possible. Already Mako was pounding away at him, not giving him a moment to brace or even ease him into it. His dick roughly slammed itself all the way down to the base before it was pulling back, almost all the way to the head, before it returned with a vengeance. The mixture of pleasure and pain had Jamison’s forehead glistening with sweat, his mouth agape as he panted, drool already trailing down his chin to dribble to the floor below. It was everything he’d missed, the feeling of fulfillment. Of letting his inhibitions loose and be wild, and free, but also taken and claimed like this.

Maybe it was because they were familiar with one another’s bodies that drove them to be more reckless this time. How powerful Mako’s hips slammed themselves against Jamison’s body, how his large hands grabbed and gripped at him, one hand still purposely groping and squeezing at the Satyrs sex to lure out his own release and spill it over his fingers. His own mouth was open, panting hotly, nose flaring as he took in the scent of the hormones flared up by the two of them that only drove his body to move. Jamison’s ass was perfect, the way it was shaped, how it squeezed around his length no matter how many times he’d pull back only to re-enter him with a force that was sending the Satyr bucking forward. If not for his grasping hands, the Satyr may well have been fucked out of his grip entirely.

Then his knot began to inflate, and at that time his cock had been positioned outside of Jamison’s still surprisingly tight body. Mako grunted, grit his teeth and pushed himself forward. The inflated flesh squeezed and stretched and pulsed before it was finally slammed into Jamison’s body. Both Satyr and Minotaur alike moaned at the sensation, their frantically humping bodies finally drawing to a momentary pause as they finally let their bodies take a breather. The Satyr wiggled his hips as best he could, so proud, and thrilled, to feel such a weight within him. 

And seconds later Mako was fucking him just as roughly as before, only now he could no longer pull out as far as he could before. In fact he couldn’t pull out whatsoever, so every pull back on his hips yanked Jamison’s body right back with him. And Jamison more or less was taken for a ride as the Minotaur rubbed himself feverishly both within, and on the outside. His own erection trembled and throbbed beneath the massive, warm, calloused hand of the Minotaur which still held him. He whimpered, tilting his head from side to side, as he seemed to stumble onto his second release. It was nothing like his first, more of a small trickle of excitement that stained against Mako’s large hand.

But when Mako came, Jamison could feel it. That sense of being filled to the brim, even feeling some managing to squeeze through folds of flesh and fur to stain his rear, all of it releasing in a powerful burst that was just like the first time. And Mako’s bellow, oh it still did wonders to him. The fur along his back stood on ends, his tail rigid as it could be beneath that stomach, and his spine curves at the feeling. It was wonderful, it was fulfilling, and it was never a thing he could see himself growing tired of.

Neither could tell how long they remained joined this time. For even when his knot began to finally ease and calm, Mako’s humping returned though it was done at a far more laid back, almost romantic way. Gone was the animal instincts, gone was the rough, hungry desire of the flesh. Now it was soft, and gentle. Large hands no longer gripped to powerful to leave bruises and marks of his nails, but they caressed and held, while Jamison sighed and gasped at the gentleness of it all. The main course was over, and this sweet dessert was more than what he would have hoped to get tonight.

~*~

“You don’t HAVE to take me back so fast, y’know.” Jamison mumbled as he was curled, quite snugly, against the chest of the Minotaur. The cool night air was conflicting with the hard warmth he felt both inside, and out.

“You belong to your family.” Mako said bluntly. “They’ll panic if you don’t come home. Last thing I want is a pack of wild Satyrs’ following your scent to bust down my door demanding to know where you are.”

Jamison made a face but, realized, he was probably right. He’d never been away from his family for a whole night in his life. Mother still felt he was too weak to do such a thing, and would probably always feel that way. For him to vanish for a night, it may well break her heart and he didn’t want to do that. But he didn’t want to leave Mako either. 

Still, it wasn’t like they were mates or anything. Nothing would come of this union, much like the last one. No offspring to have. No family group to arrange. Mako lived alone, and he seemed to like it that way even if he’d appeared glad for the company.

Very glad.

He was set down not too far from where his family’s land was, and he was thankful for the stream in which he quickly waded through to wash himself. Honestly he hated to rinse all of the smells off of him, and maybe he didn’t entirely clean every inch of Mako’s scent from him. Maybe.

“Don’t do this again.” Mako said, as he’d stood by the side of the stream. “You could run into trouble between here and my place. Humans, for example.”

“Bah. I ain’t fraid of no humans.” Jamison scoffed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Never was.”

“You should be.” retorted the Minotaur. He stood there silently for a moment or so longer before stepping back, narrowing his eyes. “Right. So. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight~” the Satyr replied, even going so far to lift his good hand to wave his fingers at him in an almost cute fashion.

Mako almost returned it, but kept his arm straight down by his side. “...yeah.” is all he can grunt, his ears folding back against his head. He took a few steps back, before turning around and stomped off entirely. Though, perhaps, not entirely... as once he was clear of the stream and the moon's light that illuminated the area he turned to watch. Just to make sure the Satyr did emerge from the stream fine, to hobble his way back through the thick patches of undergrowth to where his family was.

It wasn’t as if he had to be watched. Mako didn’t feel anything for anyone, he’d swore himself not to after his start in life. But this damn little stupid Satyr with his goofy face and eager attitude... and that body of his... it was working its way into his head even now after just seeing him off mere minutes ago. He wanted to, or at least a part of him, wanted to follow after him. Just to be doubly sure the stupid idiot didn’t go falling down a chasm that would rupture out of nowhere. 

Or step into a trap laid by a human.

No, he was fine. They were both fine. Which is what he kept telling himself as he turned, and forced his way back all the way towards where his home was nestled.

He most certainly did not linger on any thoughts of the Satyr. None whatsoever.


End file.
